letters
by BlackRoseMuffin
Summary: au ;; zemyx akuroku sokai xionroxas — who knew that letters could hold such a powerful influence in their lives? however, for them, it's a matter of life or death.
1. i : first letter

**letters.**

**I :_ Introduction_  
**

---

**disclaimer:** i do not own kingdom hearts or its any of squeenix's characters. i own the plot and anything else you don't recognize.

(god, I'm making so many new fics! XD; I actually like this one, though, so I'll definitely continuing it. I already have something in mind for the next chapter.)

---

Thinking of you, wherever you are.

We pray for our sorrows will end,

And hope that our hearts will blend.

Now I will step forward to realize this wish.

And who knows?

Starting a new journey may not be so hard—

Or maybe it's already begun.

There are many worlds,

But they share the same sky—

One sky, one destiny.

---

Dear Whoever It May Concern,

You probably won't find this for a long time, so I guess you can wait 'til the end of the letter to know who we are. You know, we never thought that any of this would happen, but it does. We don't know why—or how, for that matter.

You're probably wondering, _What the hell are you talking about?_ Well, that's easy.

Do you know about the Keybearer legend? If you do know, then skip the next few paragraphs as I give the ones who don't know a short explanation.

There was once a Keybearer. His island was invaded by Heartless, and he found himself in another world, after seeing his friends taken away. He went on a journey to find them. On that journey, he made many friends, and followed the clues as to where they, his pals from the island, were.

When he found them, he had to fight in order to save them. He had to close the Door to Darkness, however; he could not do it alone. His friend, on the other side of the Door, began pushing the Door towards Sora, so it would close. "Don't give up!" He was consequentially locked behind the Door, along with the King.

It many months, but finally, the one behind the Door found the Keybearer.

Blah, blah, blah.

We'll skip everything else, because I don't feel like writing it (yes, I'm writing, not typing it like I should. My hand feels so tortured.).

Now, the only important part is the group the Keybearer (a.k.a., the gullible naive brat who killed a lot of things just to find his buddies) murdered brutally: Organization XIII. As the name suggests, the organization is made up of thirteen members.

We—'we' as in you and I, and the others who are looking over my shoulder (seriously, guys, stop looking over my shoulder. You're making my handwriting all sloppy and stuff, and _you're_ the ones insisting I have to write _very neatly_!)—were a part of it. Still are.

Find the next letter to find out the rest.

Yours Truly,

**VI:** Zexion

**VIII:** Axel (I'm the one who wrote all this, too. Be grateful I'm even doing this.)

**IX:** Demyx

**XI:** Marluxia

**XII:** Larxene

**XIII:** Roxas


	2. ii : second letter

**letters.**

---

**disclaimer:** i do not own kingdom hearts or its any of squeenix's characters. i own the plot and anything else you don't recognize.

---

Demyx looked down at the faded paper in his hands. "Whoever this is must like messing with people's heads," he muttered, frowning. The letter was signed by his own name and others'—the handwriting was even the same, as far as he could tell—but, to tell the truth, he hadn't ever signed anything without reading what it was first. After that first slip-up (he had accidentally signed a petition for making his favorite teacher resign; thankfully, someone had ripped it up, so no harm was done), he read everything he had to sign very carefully, so he wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"I didn't know Axel could even write," he remarked absent-mindedly, "let alone neatly."

He looked around. "I wonder where the next letter is..." He had found the first one in his closet, in a bottle like someone would do if they wanted to send a letter to someone at sea. "You could've given me a clue, at least!"

He stood up, and walked over to his closet. He opened the door, and peered inside. He spotted an old music box. "Hm?" He picked it up, and closed the door, leaning against it as he slid down to the floor.

He looked at the music box—it had some really cool designs on it—and pushed the button. Immediately, a drawer opened, and inside, there was a tightly folded letter. He pried it out, and, placing the music box on the floor, unfolded it.

It was the second letter (there was a number two at the top, and it was in Roman numerals), but it was in a very different handwriting. It seemed rather impatient like the first letter, but written more neatly.

Before it started the letter, it stated the poem like on the first one.

_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows will end,_

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows?_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard—_

_Or maybe it's already begun._

_There are many worlds,_

_But they share the same sky—_

_One sky, one destiny._

"What _is_ this?" Demyx murmured, beginning to read it.

---

Dear Whoever Read the First Letter,

I'm going to assume that it was Demyx that spotted this. I need to tell Axel to hide things in better spots. Honestly, once, when he had hid Larxene's hamster in a shoe box, he placed it behind the closed door, because he knew that Larxene was angry that day and would push the door open roughly. There was a wall where the door would hit, so, if his plan succeeded (and it didn't), the hamster would hit the wall, and probably die. I have never thought that I'd thank Roxas for climbing through a window before Larxene appeared. He saved that hamster's life.

Anyway.

I bet you're wondering who Organization XIII is.

As Axel said before, it is quite clearly a group made up of thirteen individuals. XIII, the Key of Destiny, Roxas, was one of the most important, because he was the Nobody of the Keybearer. If you don't know, a Nobody is the empty shell left behind when a Somebody's Heart is stolen (a Somebody is someone with a Heart). It happened to all of us—but only Roxas had a chance of survival, because his Somebody was still alive.

Roxas's chance was very slim, however, and, in the end, it didn't matter; he was destined to die from the moment of his "birth." That was all our fates: we all had to die. Only a few of us were spared the humiliation of being killed by the Keybearer, the Somebody of a trusted member. I myself had escaped that embarrassment, because the Repliku, encouraged by Axel, killed me. I fully admit that I had been begging for my life by that time.

Anyway, Organization XIII will become very important to you soon.

Axel said that we—you and I, and the others who are waiting for me to finish writing this—are a part of Organization XIII. That is true. We had never actually quit, so we are still members.

You're IX, the Melodious Nocturne, Demyx. You played a sitar, and your element was water. You made water clones. You preferred not to fight, because you didn't like to use your element and "weapon" (in actuality, you used it more as a musical instrument than a weapon) to promote violence. You were a coward, but a smart one.

I'm VI, the Cloaked Schemer, Zexion. I used a lexicon that could trap people inside its pages, and my element is none of your concern. I didn't like to fight, but, when I needed to, I could use almost anything as a weapon (yes, even a bloody book. Honestly, throwing books at people is actually an effective way to shut them up. Really.). I was a coward, as well, and I'm not all that proud of it.

We've been given new lives, Demyx.

It's time to start living them.

You won't find the next letter. Someone else, who wasn't mentioned, will discover it, and then, they will find you.

Welcome her with open arms, because, while your fate may have changed, hers remains the same.

Sincerely,

Zexion


	3. iii : third letter

**letters.**

**disclaimer:** i do not own kingdom hearts or any of its characters. i own the plot and anything else you don't recognize.

---

Xion pushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear as she looked down at the envelope in her hands. She had discovered it under her mattress.

She opened it carefully, and unfolded the letter, smoothing it out. It was addressed to her.

It had a poem on it; she read it aloud, because it somehow seemed familiar.

_"Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows will end,_

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows?_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard—_

_Or maybe it's already begun._

_There are many worlds,_

_But they share the same sky—_

_One sky, one destiny."_

She frowned. "What does it mean, anyway?"

She looked down at the letter. "I might as well read it," she sighed, sitting down on her bed.

---

Dear Xion,

Hey, Xion. It's been a while, hasn't it? Heh, you must be wondering who I am. I'm Roxas, the Key of Destiny, number XIII. Yeah, I got the unlucky number. Poor me, right?

Well, seeing as you've found this, I better start explaining.

There is a group called Organization XIII. We're a part of it. You're number XIV, fourteen, whatever; we faded, but were given another chance at life. By the time you read this, I'll be dead—but I'm still there. I'll have been reincarnated again by the time you were born, so don't worry. I'll still be there, even if I don't remember it.

This is what the letters are for.

We—my friends and I—had to fight something that will be back when you read this. It's very strange, warning someone about what will happen, especially since you died before the fight could begin. Well, not 'died', really; you _faded_. You needed to help someone important to help us.

I had hoped that maybe, it will have changed by the time you got here, but it hasn't. It probably never will.

Listen, Xion. We're dying over and over again, _but we deny ourselves the final death_. Don't worry, Xion; although you'll die, it won't be forever. You'll have as many shots at it as you need, and hopefully, one of those times, you'll get lucky and you won't die before you should. You were needed when we fought, you know. That was the only thing I could think of: _Xion could have helped us win this_. Everyone missed you, but we didn't have enough time to mourn your... Death, because the battle had been approaching swiftly.

We'll meet again, I promise, even if you don't know it's me, and I don't know it's you (however, maybe the photograph will help).

Sincerely,

Roxas

P.S.: Look for Demyx. He'll be in that picture, too. He'll help you.

---

Xion looked inside the envelope. Inside was the photograph he was talking about. She pulled it out, and looked at it closely; she was there, one arm wrapped around a blond boy's waist, the other arm around a taller man's shoulders. The blond's arm was around her shoulders, his blue eyes glinting in the sunlight. The older man had an arm around her waist, his sandy hair in a mullet style, a sparkle in his blue-green eyes. They seemed... Happy.

Happier than she had seen herself be for many years.

She pressed her lips together, shocked when she realized she was holding back tears.

Whoever these people were, they were important.

She glanced toward her laptop and phone book. Whoever this 'Demyx' was, she'll find him. There was no rational reason for this; there was always the chance that 'Roxas' was trying to prank her, or something. The letter could be fake.

However, she was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, it was real.


	4. iv : fourth letter

**letters.**

**disclaimer:** i do not own kingdom hearts or any of its characters. i own the plot and anything else you don't recognize.

---

Roxas yawned, rubbing his blue eyes as he looked at the letter in his hands. He had already unfolded it.

He yawned again. "Better be some good mail," he muttered, because it was a Saturday, and he had been woken up early because his mother had found it. It was addressed to him.

He ignored the poem, and began reading the letter.

---

Dear Roxas,

Good morning, Rox. At least, I hope it's morning for you—you seem the kind of person whose mum wakes you up early because she found a letter addressed to you, and you're obviously not a morning person.

You know, this is kind of weird, because I'm writing this before I have to go help Sora. I'll fade pretty soon. I hope you appreciate this letter, though, because it's the last one I make before my death. Of course, it's not my _final_ death, since I'll be reborn again. By the time you read this, my reincarnation will already be your age, and she'll probably be trying to find Demyx, because Roxas—the Roxas in my time, I mean—will tell her to in his letter.

His letter won't be written until he and the others defeat the enemy. You'll have to fight it, too, but at least we're giving you a head-start. We didn't have any warning; it happened so fast.

I'm going to have to make this letter really short. I hear Axel calling for me.

Roxas, look for Demyx. Only you, him, and my reincarnation will know what's happening. You'll have to explain it to Axel, Larxene, Marluxia, and Zexion. (If they don't believe you, do what I did: Hit them with a rolled-up newspaper and say, "If you don't believe me, then walk away. You'll die like the rest of 'em. No one's gonna care if you do. No one likes non-believers." If they _still_ don't believe you, well, you can do whatever you want. You could try being a pyromaniac, if you want; it's pretty fun, in my opinion.)

See ya, partner.

Yours Truly,

Xion

---

Roxas blinked, dumbfounded.

"What. The. Fuck."


End file.
